The Fate of All Worlds
by SpinToWinForTheWin
Summary: An Ultimate Crossover. Due to our excessive crossovers, the fictional worlds have collided, and all worlds are put at risk. Starring: EVERYONE!
1. The Alliance

As residents of the planet Earth, you should know as well as I do that there are many universes out there, created from our own imagination. However, when creating these worlds, we never intended for them to collide, and yet they did. Street Fighter met Marvel. Marvel met DC. DC met Mortal Kombat. Several worlds we know as the "Nintendo" worlds collided multiple times. Disney and Final Fantasy even crossed paths a couple times. We saw them as entertaining crossovers. However, we never even thought once about the consequences these events may have on these fragile worlds…

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," said Lex Luthor, straightening his tie as he strolled into the room, "I had some business to take care of." The other nine people gathered at the table glared at him as he took a seat in the last remaining chair. "I do hope you haven't started without me."

"You're lucky, then," said a middle-aged man with a receding hairline, "Some of us here have very little patience." Luthor glanced at the little nameplate that was sitting before him. It read 'Professor James Moriarty.' Moriarty took a sip of wine and motioned for the man sitting at the far end of the table to begin.

This man was, in a word, a freak. His skin was pale to the point of being white. His hair was green and his lips were bright red, and he was wearing a purple jacket. Luthor squinted to read his nameplate from his end of the table, which simply read, 'the Joker.' Luthor was vaguely familiar with this man, as they do come from the same universe.

"Well, I'm so glad all of you could make it here," said this Joker person, "Now, moving right on to business. I gathered us here because we all have something very much in common. We have a goal, but there is always someone standing in our way." Luthor gave a short, nearly inaudible chuckle as the Joker said that, recalling the events that took place earlier that day.

"For example, you, Moriarty," said the Joker, pointing at the professor. "Your rival, Sherlock Holmes, devastated your crime organization and eventually killed you!"

Moriarty smiled, but Luthor was confused. _Killed him? _he thought, _then how is he here? Have the boundaries between life and death become as irrelevant as the boundaries between our worlds?_

"And then there's you, Ganondorf," said the Joker, beckoning to a murderous-looking man with very dark skin and wearing a suit of black armor. This man briefly nodded as the Joker continued, "The Hero of Time, Link, continuously stops your various incarnations."

"I could go on for the rest of you," said the Joker, "Krueger, though you were reborn multiple times, someone always managed to send you back to your grave. Wesker, your attempts of world domination were continuously put to a halt by that BSAA fool. And-"

"Excuse me," said the man on Luthor's right side, wearing a formal suit and a belt with six red and white spheres attached, "We get it. I realize my failures. Can you get to the reason as to why we're here?"

"Of course, Giovanni," said the Joker, "Now, I'm going to spit it out plain and simple. If we can team up, analyze each other's weaknesses, and confront our enemies with a unity as a team," he said, "Then we can finally win."

Most of the people at the table started conversing, seeming to like the idea. Only Ganondorf and a man wearing a metal mask, who was apparently named Victor von Doom, remained silent. The man sitting next to Luthor, named Albert Wily, started conversing with Luthor.

"Hm, this sounds like a good idea," said the doctor, "I understand that we both have quite brilliant minds. Perhaps you can finally help me defeat my nemesis, and vice-versa."

Luthor smirked. "I look forward to it, but my nemesis won't be an issue. You'll see."

"All right, I see we all agree on this idea," said the Joker, his smile wider than usual. "Then let me show you my plan. M. Bison, if you would."

A military man in an orange suit grabbed a remote control, which caused a hologram of mountainous terrain to appear in the center of the table. Three red dots blinked at the peak of one mountain.

"You see," said the Joker, "Our enemies have already begun to unite. One of them is my foe, the Batman. I am unsure about the other two. One of them looks like some guy in a red and blue suit, and the other looks like he came right out of a spy movie. Any guesses?"

Dr. Doom leaned forward. "A red and blue suit, you say? Probably Spider-Man, one of my many enemies. As for the other, I have no idea."

Nobody else spoke up, so the Joker continued. "They seem to be headed north, towards some city. Never even heard of it, and probably of little importance."

"Are you saying we attack before they get there?" asked Wesker.

"No," said the Joker, "We are unorganized and unprepared."

"He's right," said Luthor, "We must prepare before any sort of attack on these people. They are very powerful."

"Thank you, Luthor," said the Joker, "Now, if any of you want to send them a little wake-up call, be my guest. And with that, this meeting is dismissed. There are rooms where you can sleep, eat, and do whatever the hell you want to. I'm off." The Joker stood up and left, leaving everyone else in the room. One by one, Ganondorf, Moriarty, Giovanni, Dr. Doom, Freddy Krueger, Albert Wesker, and M. Bison left the table.

The only two left in the room were Lex Luthor and Dr. Wily. "Well, why don't you tell me what you meant when you said that your nemesis won't be an issue."

A creepy smile came upon Lex Luthor's face. "Let me show you instead."

The two walked down a long hallway until they were outside, where a large gunship was hovering above them. A door opened below it, and a cage made of a material unfamiliar to Dr. Wily was slowly lowered to the ground. When it was set, the gunship released it and flew back into the sky.

"Who is that?" asked Dr. Wily, pointing at the caped man inside the cage, appearing defeated.

"Dr. Wily, this cage is made of a material called Kryptonite," explained Luthor, "It's effects are minimal on us humans, but to this man, it makes him about as threatening as a fruit fly." Luthor leaned in close to the cage so that his prisoner could hear him. "Isn't that right, Superman?"

* * *

"Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves," said Batman, who was standing with two other famous heroes of various worlds, "My name is Bruce Wayne, but most people know me as Batman."

"Appropriate enough," said the second man, "I'm Peter Parker, but Spider-Man is my claim to fame."

"The name's Bond," said the last one, "James Bond."

"Well, any idea of where to start?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yes," said Bond, "I have been told that, in a town north of here, a creature of sorts is terrorizing the people."

"What did it look like?" asked Batman.

"Human-like in size and stature, but almost completely pitch-black. Has two large inhuman eyes, a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth, and a white symbol on his chest." This got Spider-Man's attention.

"Did it look anything like this?" he asked, showing Bond and Batman the spider-like symbol on his suit.

"Yes!" said Bond, "How did you know?"

"I'll tell you on the way there," said Spider-Man.

"Then let's not waste any time," said Batman, "I'll call in the Batmobile. It'll get us there fast enough."

"The Batmobile?" asked James Bond.

"My preffered mode of transportation. You guys are gonna love this."

* * *

Mario climbed to the top of the ledge to see that the town was already in havoc. The Italian plumber sword to himself and prepared to leap into battle.

"Hey, going somewhere without me?" called a voice from behind him. Mario stopped and turned around to see his new ally walking up to him with a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Sorry, Deadpool, but we can't waste any more time!" said Mario, "Let's-a go!"

"If you say so," replied Deadpool as he and Mario ran off into the town to stop the source of this chaos.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**New Characters:**

Lex Luthor (DC)

James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes)

Joker (DC)

Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda)

Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street)

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Giovanni (Pokémon)

Dr. Doom (Marvel)

Dr. Wily (Mega Man)

M. Bison (Street Fighter)

Superman (DC)

Batman (DC)

Spider-Man (Marvel)

James Bond (James Bond)

Mario (Super Mario Bros.)

Deadpool (Marvel)

**Reviews are appreciated. Recommendations for future characters will be put into consideration.**

**-Spin**


	2. First Encounter

"I've gotta say, Bruce," said Spider-Man, "This is a pretty awesome ride."

"Thank you, Peter," replied Batman, driving the Batmobile at top speed across the barren field. "So, Mr. Bond, why don't you tell us about your work."

"Well, since there are no secrets here," said Bond, "I am an intelligence agent for the Secret Intelligence Service, number 007. We quickly found out about this 'merging of worlds', so they dispatched me to investigate."

"I see," said Batman, "Well, I work for myself, fighting criminals in my home, Gotham City."

"Ditto here," said Spider-Man, "Except I don't live in Gotham. Other than that, we're pretty much in the same line of work."

"Speaking of which," said Bond, "What is with your outfits?"

"To hide our identities," said Batman, "It keeps us from being targeted, and more importantly, our loved ones."

"Plus, it's kind of a recurring theme with superheroes," added Spidey.

"Superheroes?" asked Bond.

"Yeah," said Spider-Man, "I'll show you what I mean when we get there."

"Great," said Batman, "We're here. By the way, you never told us who this guy we're fighting is."

"Ah, yes," said Spider-Man, climbing out of the Batmobile, "That would be-" Spider-Man was interrupted as his legs were tied up with a sticky web, causing him to fall over.

"Well, hello there, Spider-Man," hissed the voice of the attacker, who was standing several feet away from them.

"Venom!" shouted Spider-Man, struggling to break the web. Batman quickly sliced the webs apart and Peter Parker got back on his feet.

"Permission to fire, Mr. Parker?" asked Bond.

"That would help, yes."

James took out his Walther PPK and began firing at Venom, who quickly jumped to the side and began climbing up a building, only getting shot once in the foot.

"Damn, how does he climb like that?" asked Bond. He the noticed Spider-Man pursuing Venom, climbing up the wall in a similar fashion.

"Am I missing something?" asked Bond, still perplexed.

"He is called _Spider_-Man," said Batman.

As Spider-Man reached the top of the building, he saw Venom standing across from him, with his usual vicious and unsettling smile on his face. And, worst of all, he was laughing.

"What's so funny, Venom?" asked Spider-Man.

Instead of answering, Venom did a backflip, launching himself off of the building.

"Oh, is that how it is?" taunted Spider-Man, running across the building. He abruptly stopped when a man in a green and white futuristic armor flew up from where Venom leaped, aiming some sort of gun at Spider-Man.

"No, this is how it is," he said, ready to end Spider-Man right there. He was stopped when Batman leapt over Spider-Man's head, kicking the attacker in the face and sending him flying downward.

"Thanks, Batman. I owe you one," said Parker.

"I know," replied Wayne, "And I won't let you forget it." The two superheroes began to descend down the building while the man in armor joined up with Venom on the street below.

"So, Venom, when am I going to get that money?" asked the newcomer.

"Soon, Fett, soon. But only after you kill Spider-Man!" he hissed.

"Let's not and say we did," said Bond, aiming a gun at each of their heads, "Personally, nothing pisses me off more than a couple of blokes who go around murdering people. Go ahead, put your hands up."

Boba Fett elbowed Bond in the chest, knocking him to the ground as well as sending his weapons flying out of his hands. "Let's not and say we did," replied the bounty hunter, aiming his own weapon at 007.

Venom looked up suddenly. "Do you hear that?" he asked Fett.

"Yeah, and its getting closer," he added.

Down the street, two men were charging at the villains, one of which was screaming a battle cry at the top of his lungs. The previously mentioned screamer was wearing a red and black body suit, running down the middle of the road. The other was wearing overalls and a red baseball cap, and was jumping between the abandoned cars like an acrobat.

"Damn," said Fett, "Come on, we're too far outnumbered." He and Venom began to run in the opposite direction, when Batman and Spider-Man jumped down and blocked their path. James Bond closed off the last remaining escape route.

"Die, bitches!" shouted the charging Deadpool, firing his AK-47 at Boba and Venom. Fett activated his jet pack and began to fly off, when Mario leapt into the air and stomped the device, breaking it and sending the bounty hunter plummeting.

Venom began to climb up another building, but Batman hit him in the neck with a Batarang, while Spider-Man grabbed him by the legs with his web and slammed him into the pavement.

"Well, sucks to be you!" taunted Deadpool, when he suddenly noticed Spider-Man. "Hey, Spidey! Long time, no see!"

"You know this guy?" asked Bond.

"Sadly, yes," said Spider-Man.

"And who are you?" asked Batman, walking up to Mario.

"It's-a me, Mario!" he said, shaking Batman's hand.

"I'm Batman," replied the caped crusader.

"You know, you're ignoring us like we're dead," said Fett, "But we're far from it."

"It's a good thing, too," said a voice from an indiscernible source, "Because we have much interest in your fighting abilities."

"Joker!" shouted Batman, looking around to find out where the voice of his nemesis was coming from.

"Ah, Batman. It's been a long time. I'm so glad that you haven't forgotten me," said the villain, "As much as I would like to taunt you, my business is with Boba Fett and Venom."

"What do you want?" asked Fett.

"I am currently running a team of people who want to stop the universe from collapsing completely," said the Joker, "And I want you two to be a part of it."

"I'm not buying this," said Spider-Man.

"Let me elaborate for you," said a new voice.

"Doom!" shouted Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man!" mocked Dr. Doom, "Of course, once we save the world from destroying itself, we will conquer the new universe that is created as a result and rule like kings!"

"And the first step in this plan," said Lex Luthor, "Is disposing of you so-called 'heroes'."

"Luthor," said Batman, "I'm surprised to hear your voice. What, Superman hasn't put you behind bars yet?"

"I'd say the exact opposite has occurred," said the Joker, "Now back to business. So, what do you say, Venom?"

Venom glared at his rival, Spider-Man. "If it means getting a chance to defeat Spider-Man, I'm in."

"Wonderful, wonderful," said Joker, "And what about you, Fett?"

"Listen, I'm a Bounty Hunter," he said, "So I'm not interested in world domination."

"I see," said the Joker, "What if I promised you that once the world is under our control, you can have _anything _you desire."

"Anything, you say," said Fett, "All right then, we have a deal. But if you come short on your offer-"

"Which I won't. Seriously, Fett, we will have the universe at our disposal. Would there be anything that could stop me from fulfilling this promise?"

"I suppose not," said Fett, "All right, I'm in as well."

"Watch your back, Spider-Man," growled Venom as a helicopter gunship appeared above the city, which let down a ladder for Fett and Venom.

"Stop them!" shouted Batman as the villains began to board the helicopter. Batman jumped up to punch Fett, who promptly shot Batman in the shoulder. Venom then pinned Spider-Man, Bond, and Deadpool to the ground with his web.

"Hi-ya!" shouted Mario jumped on Boba Fett's head, almost making him lose grip.

"Nasty little pest," he muttered, shooting Mario in the leg as he fell to the ground. With the heroes unable to stop them, Fett and Venom climbed aboard the gunship, which flew away towards the east.

* * *

"That did not go well," said Deadpool, stating the obvious. It was night, and everyone was recovering from the injuries they received during the battle. Except Deadpool, thanks to his powers of rapid healing.

"Well, it seems that some of our enemies are forming a team," said Spider-Man.

"And apparently, Superman is in trouble," added Batman.

Mario was slightly confused. "Uh … Superman?"

"Superman is perhaps the greatest hero of my world," said Batman, "He has powers of flight, strength, speed, and has a variety of other powers. He is nearly invincible."

"Sounds like a big Mary Sue if you ask me," muttered Deadpool.

"He does have one weakness, however, which is how I suspect that Luthor imprisoned Superman."

"What a shocker," quipped Deadpool.

"Mr. Mario," said Bond, "If you would be so kind as to slap Deadpool." Mario did so, leaving a red mark beneath the antihero's mask.

"Like I was saying, Superman is a Kryptonian, and as such he is vulnerable to the material Kryptonite, which nullifies his powers and immobilizes him, and if exposed for too long, he will die," finished Batman. Everyone was silent.

"So," said Spider-Man, "What do we do?"

"I say," began Mario, who was immediately interrupted by Deadpool.

"I say," said Deadpool, "We find these assholes and give them what's coming to them. Who's with me?"

Everyone was silent.

"The problem with that it," said James Bond, "There are five of us. You, me, Bruce, Peter, and Mario. We don't know how many we'll be going up against. We're going to need to expand our numbers before even attempting to launch an attack."

Deadpool was disappointed, but he knew that Bond was right.

"So, where do we-a start?" asked Mario.

Suddenly, the group saw a flash of light in the distance, and they then saw some sort of vehicle suddenly appear in the sky, which then landed.

"Come on, let's see what's going on," said Spider-Man, as he and the rest of the group got up to investigate."

They approached the scene, and what they found was a strange, ahead-of-it's-time car, with some sort of device on the hood. Standing around were four people: a teenage boy, an older man with untreated white hair who looked like a scientist, a man in a suit smoking a pipe, and a third man with a moustache who was also wearing a suit.

"Hey, who are those guys over there? Did we land in Comic Con?" asked the boy as Batman, Spider-Man, and the rest approached the newcomers.

"Pardon our interruption," said Batman, "I am Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman."

"Yeah, and I'm Godzilla," joked the boy.

"Marty," said the scientist, "Remember the situation we're in, now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mario.

"Sorry, forgive me," he said, "My name is Dr. Emmett Brown, and this Delorean right here is my time machine!" There was an awkward silence before the boy next to him decided that Dr. Brown had his share of embarrassment.

"The name's Marty McFly, and we went back in time to bring these guys here to help figure out what's happening to the world," said the boy, pointing at the remaining two men.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," said the man with the pipe, shaking Batman's hand, "My name is Sherlock Holmes, and this is my associate, Dr. Watson. This man, Dr. Brown, came to us saying that there's something wrong with the universe, and he wanted the best in the business to take care of it."

"So you're a detective," concluded Spider-Man.

"Precisely," said Holmes, "Now, does anyone have any other information about what is happening."

James Bond was the one to speak up. "We don't know much, but we know some people who do."

* * *

"A pleasure to have you two here," said Lex Luthor, "You can find your sleeping quarters down that hallway. Now, I will be off," he said, leaving Boba Fett and Venom to go check on his inmate. He took an elevator below ground to the prison cell, where Clark Kent, the Superman, was doubled over in pain inside his cage.

"Hoping that death will take you soon?" asked Luthor, "Don't get your hopes up. I did a little experimenting with Kryptonite before our encounter, and I was able to create a material that will weaken you to the point of being a regular human, but it would take years of exposure to kill you."

"Why," said Superman, barely able to speak.

"Because, with Batman and possibly other allies of yours out there, you can be used as a bargaining chip if the need arises," answered Luthor. "Although I doubt that I will ever need to, as we have already recruited two more to our cause." Luthor walked back to the elevator.

"Just wanted to make sure you haven't tried to escape. That would be just dreadful." Lex Luthor laughed as he went back up above ground, leaving the Man of Steel behind bars.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**New Characters:**

Venom (Marvel)

Boba Fett (Star Wars)

Marty McFly (Back to the Future)

Dr. Brown (Back to the Future)

Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes)

Dr. Watson (Sherlock Holmes)

**Reviews are appreciated. Recommendations for future characters will be put into consideration.**

**-Spin**


	3. Hitchhiking For the Win!

Dr. Brown was having a massive headache. "How can these people do this?" he asked, "Save the universe and then take it over! It's not right!" He punched the hood of his time machine multiple times before Marty stopped him.

"Which is why we've got to stop them first, then figure out a way to get all the worlds back where they were before," said Mario.

"Like hell we will!" shouted Deadpool randomly.

"Well, we'd love to help you guys kick some ass," said Doc, "But Marty and I aren't really fighters." He put his hand over Marty's mouth before he could protest.

"We will help in any way we can," said Watson.

"If you need our assistance, please, let us know," said Holmes, "Until then, we will be assisting Dr. Brown in his research on this event." The four newcomers set up camp near the Delorean, leaving the five heroes outside.

"So, what do you propose we do first?" asked Bond.

"I say we try to contact everyone we know who can fight," said Batman, "We can use the Batmobile."

"Uh … what?" asked Deadpool.

"The vehicle I used to get here," said Batman, "Big, black, armored vehicle."

"Oh, that thing?" said Deadpool, "I think Boba Fett blew that thing up while you guys were focused on Venom." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, this sucks," said Spider-Man. Doc walked back over to the heroes, with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, okay then," said Doc, "Where do we start?"

Another silence befell the group.

"I say we go that-a way," suggested Mario, pointing away from the city, toward the west.

"And what makes you think that we will find them there?" asked Batman.

"Nothing," replied the plumber, "But we're certainly not going to sit here and wait for the Helicarrier to show up. Plus, we're bound to end up _somewhere, _so we may as well just pick a direction and go."

"What do you think, Doc?" asked Bond.

"Well," he said, "Considering our lack of knowledge at the time, this would indeed be the best option. Problem is that there's no way that we'll all fit in the Delorean."

"Just hide the Delorean," said Mario, "We'll travel on foot."

Doc looked disappointed, but he reluctantly went to go tell Holmes and Watson about the situation, when suddenly he heard a vehicle approaching.

* * *

"I told you, Murdock," said B.A. Baracus, "We're not taking any more damn planes! If we're going anywhere, it's in this van."

The A-Team's van was the only vehicle within miles, kicking up dust as it passed by the empty city.

"Think anyone's still there?" asked Hannibal.

"Only if everyone's inside watching Loony Tunes," quipped Murdock. Hannibal and B.A. groaned.

"What?" said Murdock, "That stuff is funny!"

"Yeah," responded Hannibal, "Whatever you say, Murdock."

"Say, when we get there, we need to get some sort of job," said Face from the backseat, "Our funds are running short, which means soon we'll have no gas. No gas means no van. No van means a very unhappy B.A."

"Don't forget," said B.A. as the van ran over a dead opossum, "We also need money for food. Especially for my coconut curry tapenade with toast points!"

"In that case, we'd better get some cash flowing A.S.A.P.," said Murdock.

"No kidding," said Hannibal, who suddenly noticed someone standing in the middle of the dirt road, "Hey, Bosco, watch out!"

"GREAT SCOTT!" shouted the man in the road, jumping to the side.

"SHIT!" yelled B.A. as he pulled the van in the opposite direction, stopping and nearly tipping over.

* * *

The A-Team stumbled out of the van, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"This is not going to taste good," said Face, who bent over behind the van to throw up.

"Don't get any on my van!" shouted B.A., who was pissed. Doc Brown, who was just getting up, stared in fear as B.A. walked towards him.

"Are you crazy, fool? You could've gotten us all killed!" he shouted.

"I-I-I was just trying to get your attention," answered the slightly-terrified doctor.

"Oh, you got our attention all right," said Hannibal.

"That was so freaking awesome!" yelled Murdock, who was still with Face by the van.

"Doc!" shouted Marty, running over towards the A-Team, "What were you thinking?"

Doc quickly stepped away from B.A. "Well, I was hoping that these people would be a bit more friendly and could help get us to civilization." Soon, the rest of the group was rushing over to the scene.

"What just happened here?" asked Watson.

"This fool nearly made himself roadkill!" shouted B.A.

"Are you all right, Dr. Brown?" asked James Bond.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," said the doctor, brushing a bit of dirt off of his clothes.

"Wait, what did you say about needing to get somewhere?" asked Face, pointing at Doc.

"Well," said Batman, "We were going to travel on foot, but with the circumstances at hand, we would be grateful if you helped transport us."

"Got any cash?" asked Murdock.

"Uh," said Deadpool, observing the contents of his pockets, "I've got $67.50, two paper clips, and a dead house fly."

"Wait, you have pockets?" asked Spider-Man.

"How else am I going to carry my money around?" replied Deadpool. Spider-Man was slightly jealous.

"Let me handle it," said Batman, taking out a checkbook, "How much do you want?"

"How much you have?" replied Murdock.

Batman gave him the evil eye.

"Let's say a hundred per person," said Face, giving a slightly evil smile.

* * *

The Delorean and the GMC Vandura rode side-by-side, with Marty, Doc, Sherlock, and Watson in the time machine and Spider-Man, Mario, Deadpool, Batman, Bond, and the A-Team in the van. It was a tight fit, but the A-Team was glad to finally have some money to work with.

"So, where are we headed?" asked Mario.

"London, England," replied Hannibal.

"Well, Holmes will be happy to hear this," said Bond, "Finally, some familiar sights."

"This is so awesome," said Murdock, "I'm riding in a van with superheroes!"

"Shut up, Murdock!" shouted B.A. and Face simultaneously.

* * *

"They're coming," said Giovanni, who was stationed inside Big Ben with James Moriarty, "And Holmes is with them."

"Wonderful," said Moriarty, holding his cane like a gun, "Just wonderful."

"What do you have planned?" asked Giovanni.

"Oh, just a little sniping, that's all," replied Holmes' nemesis, "And what do you have?"

"Thirty Team Rocket grunts throughout the tower," replied Giovanni.

"Well then, this shouldn't be too difficult," said Moriarty, taking a sniping position.

* * *

"Well, this is definitely London," said Holmes, looking out the windows of the Delorean, "Although much more … uh … modern, I guess you could say."

"I've never been to London," said Marty, "What's it like?"

Watson opened his mouth to answer, when an explosion rocked the air above the two cars.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Deadpool and B.A. simultaneously from the van.

* * *

"HAAAAAA!" finished the man, unleashing a blast of energy upon Moriarty and Giovanni, sending them flying out the window. The two descended, spreading out their bodies to create air resistance.

"Honchkrow!" shouted Giovanni, throwing one of his red and white spheres, which broke open to reveal a black bird-like creature, which he mounted mid-air, flying to safety. The bird grabbed Moriarty with its talons and carried him to the ground, where Giovanni dismounted the bird, Honchkrow. The A-Team's van and the Delorean pulled up to the scene, and all the heroes got out to see what was happening.

"Dear lord, he's back," whispered Watson.

"Well, hello, Holmes. Watson. Fine day, isn't it," said Moriarty, aiming his cane at him.

"No offense, James," said Giovanni, "But we have bigger problems. Look." Giovanni pointed up, where the man who blasted them out of the tower stood triumphantly atop Big Ben. He was dressed in an orange gi and wore a blue shirt underneath. His hair was black and was spiked up in all directions.

"Hey, I've heard of this guy," said Murdock.

"I'd hope so!" said Deadpool, "That's freaking Goku!"

"How do you know who he is?" asked Mario.

"You see – wait, never mind. It's a fourth wall thing."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**New Characters:**

John "Hannibal" Smith (The A-Team)

Bosco Albert "B.A./Bad Attitude" Baracus" (The A-Team)

Templeton "Face" Peck (The A-Team)

H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (The A-Team)

Son Goku (Dragon Ball)

**Reviews are appreciated. Recommendations for future characters will be put into consideration.**

**-Spin**

**Note: If I know little or nothing about a character, I undergo a ton of research so that I don't screw it up. I don't watch Dragon Ball Z, so I've been researching Goku in preparation for the next chapter's battle.**


	4. The Battle of London

"Hey, I've heard of this guy," said Murdock.

"I'd hope so!" said Deadpool, "That's freaking Goku!"

"How do you know who he is?" asked Mario.

"You see – wait, never mind. It's a fourth wall thing."

Citizens were fleeing in fear at this point. Goku jumped from the top of Big Ben and landed right in front of Giovanni and Moriarty, creating a small crater in the ground. Murdock had already wet himself from the epicness.

"Hm," said Moriarty, "You seem like a worthy fighter."

"And every worthy fighter," began Giovanni.

"Needs a worthy opponent," said someone new. Just then, a man appeared behind Goku and punched him into the air, disappeared, reappeared in the air where Goku was headed, and tossed him into the ground. Goku was barely dazed, so far his odds weren't looking so good.

"You would make an excellent addition to our alliance," said the man, taking out a concealed pistol, "Such a shame you chose the wrong side."

"Try not to be so cocky, Wesker," said Giovanni.

Wesker smirked. "I'm not cocky. I simply know the extent of my abilities, which are far beyond any regular human."

"Well, hate to disappoint you," said Batman, who ran up to Goku's side, "But we're not your ordinary humans."

"Try, 'Superheroes'," said Spider-Man.

"All-Stars," said Mario.

"Your worst nightmare," said Deadpool.

"Think you can take us all on?" asked Bond.

Giovanni laughed. "We won't have to. Team Rocket, to me!" Seconds later, thirty Team Rocket Grunts had come out of Big Ben and surrounded the three villains, each of them aided by Pokémon such as Raticate, Fearow, or Weezing.

Goku looked to Batman. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Batman," replied the Dark Knight.

"Okay," said Goku, "But who are you? As in … all of you."

Batman did not have an answer for that question, and Goku understood. "We'll talk about that later," said Goku, "But for now, let's send these idiots back where they came from!"

"We'll see," said Wesker, firing a bullet at Goku from his pistol. He ducked beneath it, the projectile flying past Batman and Spider-Man and just past Face before embedding itself within the A-Team's van.

And B.A. was pissed.

"You fool … YOU JUST SHOT MY VAN!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Bosco!" said Hannibal.

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN THESE FOOLS BITE THE DUST!"

"I see we're on the same page now," said Batman.

"Good," said Wesker, "Then cut the chat and fight!" And with that he disappeared again, leaving the heroes to fight the Grunts.

Batman ran right up to two grunts and rammed their heads together before they could even reach for their Poké Balls, knocking them out. He roundhouse kicked an incoming Fearow, then punched another grunt square in the face. Batman turned around to punch another, but the target was dragged away by a sticky web.

Spider-Man pulled the man in close, then delivered a barrage of punches and kicks that left him unconscious. He dodged to the side as a Raticate came in with a Hyper Fang, then kicked it away as it passed him. When two grunts ran at him from either side, he shot web at both of them, pulled them in fast and bashed their heads into each other.

Mario had eaten a Super Mushroom and was now twice his normal size, sweeping through groups Pokémon and grunts with punches and kicks, not even needing his usual jumping skills. When a bullet grazed his shoulder, he shrank back down to normal size and saw Moriarty aiming his cane at him. Right after that, Sherlock appeared behind Moriarty and delivered a punch that sent the cane-gun flying out of his hands, and the two began to duel.

Giovanni send out his Nidoking to attack Marty and Doc, who were watching the carnage ensue. The two looked in the Pokémon's direction just in time to dodge a Megahorn attack. Deadpool immediately came in to attack, throwing a grenade at the monster while shouting, "PINEAPPLE SURPRISE!" The grenade exploded, sending Nidoking flying.

Meanwhile, Goku was on the rooftop of a nearby building, facing Wesker.

"You will never prevail," said Goku.

"Oh, but we will," said Wesker, "And even if we do fail, the universe shall be ripped apart, and you will be tossed away in the torrent like a ragdoll. It's global saturation: my way or your way." Wesker teleported again, appearing behind Goku and sweeping his legs, flipping Goku into the air. Goku came down to punch Wesker, who dodged and shot a few rounds at Goku, which did minimal damage.

"Interesting," said Wesker, "I will just have to dissect you once I render you lifeless."

"Unlikely," said Goku as a golden aura began to envelop him, his power level rising and-

"Nice try," said Wesker, grabbing Goku by the neck and ending his Super Saiyan transformation, "But I don't play those games." He threw Goku into the floor and jumped high into the air, grabbing a cruise missile and throwing it directly into Goku, blowing up a portion of the building.

Goku landed beside the A-Team and James Bond, who were giving cover fire to other heroes.

"Oh my," said Bond as Goku hit the ground beside him. Wesker jumped down from the building to deliver another punch, when B.A. grabbed him by the neck.

"Nobody. Touches. MY VAN!" B.A. socked Wesker in the face before throwing him over the van, where Mario drop-kicked him towards Deadpool, who sliced Wesker across the back before Batman punched him in the face to finish the fight.

And when the dust cleared, the heroes were the ones standing.

"Blast," said Moriarty, pulling himself up, "You win this time, Holmes!"

"You haven't heard the last of us," muttered Giovanni, calling his defeated Pokémon back into their Poké Balls.

Wesker, who just regained consciousness, walked up to the other two villains.

"These so-called 'heroes' are proving to be a real thorn in my side," he said, "Perhaps we show them a little something I call … Uroboros."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hannibal.

"You'll see," said Wesker, "Come on, let's return to base."

"Oh no you don't!"

Wesker turned around just in time to see something red flying towards him. It aimed its hand at Wesker's face and released a blast of energy that sent him flying backward. It landed on the ground, making robotic sounds as it moved.

"Iron Man?" said Spider-Man.

"The one and only," replied Tony Stark from behind his mask.

"Don't try to steal the show from us, now," said another man, dressed in red, white, and blue, tossing a shield of the same patriotic colors at Moriarty, slicing his cane in half before returning to the man.

"Captain America, reporting for duty," said the new hero.

Wesker tried to get up from the ground, but was grabbed by an oversized green hand.

"He he," he chuckled, "Hulk smashed little man's virus. NOW HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN!" The Hulk threw Wesker into the air and punched him upward, where an electrified hammer knocked him back into the pavement.

"Your attempts at godhood are foiled, mortal," said the hammer's wielder, descending from the sky, "You are not a god. Not even close."

"Nice moves, Goldilocks," said the Hulk.

"I told you to call me by my name, Thor!" replied the God of Thunder.

"Enough of that," said Captain America, "Let's get these idiots in a jail cell."

"Hey," said Deadpool, "I know this setup. Wasn't there just some movie about this?"

"I … don't know what you're talking about," said Iron Man, "But we're the Avengers!"

"Okay," said Mario, "And what do you plan on doing with those guys?"

"Oh, we'll just-" began Captain America, but then he looked down and noticed that the three villains were gone.

"Okay, how did that just happen?" asked James Bond.

"I don't know? Can Wesker teleport other people?" asked Face.

"Or did Giovanni have some sort of monster that can teleport?" asked Murdock.

"I don't know," said Goku, "But let's take a second to regroup and find out just what we're doing here."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**New Characters:**

Iron Man (Marvel)

Captain America (Marvel)

The Hulk (Marvel)

Thor (Marvel)

**Reviews are appreciated. Recommendations for future characters will be put into consideration.**

**-Spin**


	5. Incarcerated

"I don't know," said Goku, "But let's take a second to regroup and find out just what we're doing here." Suddenly, the hero of Earth heard a pair of handcuffs click behind him.

"Sorry, pal, but you'll have plenty of time to think about it in the stony lonesome," said a police officer, one of many who had appeared on the scene since the fight began.

"But … what did we do?" asked Mario

"Damaged three city blocks, that's what you did," said another officer.

"Hulk no like bracelets!" shouted the Hulk, who was resisting the officer's attempts to restrain him.

"Hulk, settle down!" shouted Thor, "Just let them do it!" The Hulk didn't listen, and he soon began to run down the streets of London to escape the police.

"Hulk!" Thor shouted once more.

"He'll be okay," said Iron Man, "He always comes back once he calms down."

"I hope so," said Batman, "Then he can break us out."

* * *

"That ended horribly," said Giovanni, calling his teleporting Alakazam back into its Poké Ball. Unlike Wesker, who could only move at incomparable speeds to mimic teleportation, Alakazam could actually teleport itself and others around it.

M. Bison and Boba Fett walked up to the three exhausted villains. "I can assume that you failed?" said Bison.

"Gee, what makes you think that?" asked Moriarty sarcastically.

"Hey, at least we're doing something," said Wesker, "Unlike Doom and the rest of you who are sitting on your asses here."

"DOOM RUNS A COUNTRY, BITCH!" shouted Dr. Doom from somewhere else in the base.

"It will not matter," said Fett, "We have just recruited some more to our cause." He then made a motion for the figures standing outside the room to enter. Six people walked in and stood behind Fett and Bison.

"Allow me to introduce you to Magneto, master of magnetism and enemy of the X-Men," he said, pointing to a man wearing a red helmet.

"Bowser, King of the Koopas and nemesis of Mario," he pointed to a monstrous turtle-like creature.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater and murderer," he pointed toward a maniacal woman with a wand.

"Davy Jones, former captain of the Flying Dutchman," he pointed at a pirate with a beard of tentacles.

"Red Skull, World War II menace and nemesis of Captain America," he showed a man with a head that did, in fact, resemble a red skill.

"And Tobi, longtime impersonator of the legendary ninja Madara Uchiha," he ended, pointing to a masked ninja.

Wesker observed the newcomers carefully, having only met Magneto (in one of the crossovers which caused this crisis). He stepped up to Tobi. "I'm sorry," said Wesker, "But I just can't take you seriously."

Tobi smiled beneath his mask. He then teleported above Wesker and attempted to kick him to the ground, but Wesker was quick enough to dodge to the side. Wesker fired a few rounds with his pistol, which phased right through him. Tobi teleported right in front of Wesker and socked him in the face.

"Well," said Wesker, snapping his neck back into place, "Glad I can take you seriously now." He then walked over to Bellatrix.

"And what exactly is it that you can do?" he asked.

"I am a witch," she said, "I can do many things. But I take the most pride in my ability to kill someone with only two words and the flick of my wand."

"Excellent," said Giovanni, "And what of you, Red Skull?"

"I have all of Captain America's abilities," he said, "I have the effects of the Super Soldier serum, which basically turns even the weakest of men into the ultimate fighter."

"Interesting," said Moriarty, "And what can you do, Magneto? And does it have anything to do with the bucket on your head?"

Magneto did not respond, and instead pulled Wesker's gun right out of his coat and into Magneto's hand. He then levitated it into the air and compressed it into a tiny, dense ball, and then dropped it on the floor.

"Terrifying," said Wesker, "And you, Bowser. You certainly appear menacing, but do you have the abilities to back it up?"

Bowser blew a small ball of fire from the corner of his mouth, which disappeared in midair. "Not only that, but I have a massive army at my disposal."

"Then I expect you to utilize it, then," said Wesker, "And Davy Jones. You look like you contracted one of my viruses."

Davy pulled out his sword and held it at Wesker's neck. "Don't mock me, Wesker, or I'll make sure you rot in my locker." He put his sword away and walked back to the group.

"Dismissed," said Bison, and the group left the room. Wesker, Giovanni, and Moriarty began to walk after them. M. Bison leaned in close to Wesker.

"Next time you might just send in more than three competent fighters," he whispered.

* * *

The heroes sat in their jail cell for hours. They could have easily broken out, but the police knew that, so they had soldiers come in to guard the station. They took their weapons, including Tony Stark's Iron Man suit, Captain America's shield, and the various tools of Batman and Deadpool. They had some trouble taking Thor's hammer, which he eventually just put down to keep the peace. James Bond had a surprising number of hidden weapons with him, but since these are the same people who employed him, they knew what to look for.

"Well, this sucks," said Marty, "And I didn't even do anything."

"Technically, we screwed up the timeline," said Doc.

"Hey, Tony," said Spider-Man, "Where are the rest of the Avengers? You know, Hawkeye? Ant-Man? Wasp?"

"Well," said Stark, "Henry and Janet said they had other business to attend to, and left before we attacked Wesker's isolated base where he kept the Uroboros virus. As for Clint, he disappeared a while ago. Not sure where he is."

"Technically, I'm a US citizen," said Captain America, "They can't put me on trial here in Britain."

"Technically, you're supposed to be long dead after you disappeared in the war," said Peter Parker.

"Sorry, I think Peter just won that one," said Mario.

"They can't do this to me, I am the mighty Thor!" shouted the god of thunder.

"Give it a rest, big guy," said Bruce Wayne.

The A-Team, who was imprisoned separately from the rest of them, were trying with all of their strength to keep B.A. in check. "I'LL BREAK THESE HANDCUFFS!" he shouted.

"YOU CAN'T BREAK THEM!" Hannibal countered.

"Shush," said Deadpool, "You guys hear that?"

Everyone quickly became quiet to hear the sound. They could faintly hear sword swings, along with loud 'HIYA!'s. This was covered by the sounds of soldiers and police officers scrambling to find their bearings as the attacker cut them down one by one. Then, with one last shout and scream, it stopped.

A figure walked into the room. He was a teenage boy with blonde hair. He wore a green tunic and hat, and his ears were pointed like an elf. He was armed with a sword and shield, and in his hand was a ring of keys.

"Link?" asked Mario. The swordsman nodded briefly, and opened the two cells that held the heroes.

"Mario, you know this guy?" asked Marty.

"Yeah, I met him in a fighting tournament," replied the plumber, "Nice to see you again, Link." Link gave a small smile, but didn't speak.

"Uh … does your friend talk?" asked Steve Rogers, aka Captain America.

"If he does, let me know, because that means the apocalypse is near," joked Mario. Link didn't seem to understand, but got himself familiar with the rest of the group anyway.

"Hey, I appreciate the little reunion, but could you be ever so kind as to let me out?" asked someone from another cell, hidden in the darkness.

"Who are you?" asked Face, walking towards the cell.

"My name is Morrigan," said a green-haired girl with bat wings, "Morrigan Aensland."

"Well," said Face, "I would, but this gives me the perfect opportunity to learn a little about you."

"Wait," said Morrigan, "This is happening the wrong way. I'm supposed to be seducing you."

"I think not," replied Face, "I, along with my friends Bond and Tony back there, have a way with women."

"I already had this argument in Marvel 3," said Tony Stark.

"All in favor of leaving them here to decide who's putting the moves on who, say 'I'," said Murdock.

"I," said everyone but Link, who wasn't even paying attention.

"All right, then, everybody outside!" said Steve, "But first, we reclaim what is ours."

The remaining members of the A-Team and Bond reclaimed their firearms, Deadpool and Batman got their arsenals back, Thor retrieved his hammer, Iron Man found his suit, Captain America got his shield, and Mario found his small supply of power-ups.

"Everyone set?" asked Iron Man. Everyone either responded yes or gave him a thumbs-up, so the group set out before they had an army on their backs trying to find out what happened.

They headed outside, and they found a young man waiting for them. He walked up to Iron Man in particular as the heroes exited the building.

"Sorry about that, Tony," he said, "I can't always get through to the Hulk."

"It's all right, Bruce," replied Iron Man.

"Who is this?" asked Goku.

"The Hulk," said Spider-Man, "We'll talk about it later."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. There's something serious going on downtown," said Bruce.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Hm," said the man, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters…" He passed platform nine and immediately found the person he was looking for: a young man with big, round glasses and wearing some sort of uniform.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" said the man.

"That would be me, sir," replied the boy, "The password?"

The man smiled. "Omnibus," replied the man.

"Right this way," replied Potter, walking towards a column. Then, as he collided with it, he passed right through. The man, confused and amazed at the same time, followed the boy through the hidden portal.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**New Characters:**

Magneto (Marvel)

Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)

Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter)

Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Red Skull (Marvel)

Tobi (Naruto)

Link (The Legend of Zelda)

Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers)

Harry Potter (Harry Potter)

**Reviews are appreciated. Recommendations for future characters will be put into consideration.**

**-Spin**


	6. I Like Trains

"Where was this?" asked Marty, "My legs are starting to get tired."

"Couldn't we just fly?" asked Goku. Everyone glared at him, save for Thor, who felt Goku's pain.

"Just this way," said Bruce Banner, "It's at this train station."

"A train station?" asked Sherlock.

"That's what he just said," said Hannibal. Sherlock facepalmed.

After walking a few more blocks and getting some strange looks from drivers and pedestrians, they reached King's Cross Station. The heroes barged their way in, a couple of security guards nearly sending Banner off the edge again.

"What are we looking for?" asked Mario.

"Anything unusual," said Banner.

Link grunted, pointing at a boy with large glasses wearing some sort of uniform standing by a pillar.

"Good eye, fairy boy," said Deadpool. Link punched Deadpool in the arm.

The group walked up to the bespectacled boy, who looked at them as if he was expecting them.

"Is one of you Mario, by chance?" asked the boy in an English accent.

"That's-a me!" said Mario, raising his hand to identify himself.

"Perfect. And is Bruce Wayne with you?"

"That's me," said Batman.

"Good. And I can assume the rest of you are friends?"

"The question is," said Thor, "Are _you _a friend?"

The boy laughed. "Forgive my rudeness. I'm Harry Potter, a graduate student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was hired to help get people to join our case in holding down the school from the attacks that have been going on recently."

"Attacks?" said Spider-Man, "Who's been attacking you."

"It'll be easier to explain once we get there," said Harry, "Come on, let's go before the train leaves."

"Perfect," said Bond, "And where is our train?"

"Right this way." Harry took a step back, turned towards the pillar, and walked straight through it. Everyone's jaws were dropped. It didn't help that Harry stuck his head back through.

"It's easier if you run," he said, disappearing back into the pillar.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Spider-Man, running through the wall.

Mario turned to Link. "Let's-a go!" Link nodded and the two dashed through the pillar.

"For Odin!" shouted Thor, charging into the wall.

The rest of them soon followed, and they ended up in a hidden train station where a massive, red train stood, ready to leave the station at any time.

"Come on," said Harry, "They're about to leave!" The group dashed towards the train as it began to inch forward, gradually gaining speed as the heroes slipped through the door as the conductor was closing it. The train left the station, leaving nobody behind.

Well…

"Whew!" exclaimed Deadpool, "Glad to get that out of my system! Now let's school this school!" He walked out of the restroom with a piece of toiled paper stuck to his foot.

"Hold on, where's the train? Did it leave? Aw, fu-"

* * *

"Well, we're the last ones on," said Harry, "Guess we'll have to take what seats are left. Great, first year all over again."

"Isn't that how you met me and Ron?" asked a brown-haired girl as she walked past Harry.

"We all got Gryffindor," called Harry as she proceeded on her way, "I would have met you guys anyway, Hermione." He turned back to Mario and Batman, who were the only ones still with him. The rest of them had gone to claim their seats.

"Well, might as well take a seat," said Harry, quickly locating a table where a single kid was sitting. He wore a baseball cap and a small, yellow creature sat on the table, gnawing on a Chocolate Frog.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked Harry. The boy looked as if he was about to say sure, but then he looked up at Batman, and was a little intimidated.

"Uh … sure?" he said. The yellow mouse jumped up on the kid's shoulder as he scooted down for Harry to sit next to him, as Mario and Batman sat across from him.

"Uh … I'm Ash Ketchum," said the boy.

"And what is that?" asked Batman, pointing at the creature.

"_Pika!_" it said, waving at the superhero.

"This is Pikachu," said Ash, "It's a Pokémon."

"What's a Pokémon?" asked Batman.

"Long story. Basically, creatures that are caught and trained by Pokémon Trainers to fight in Pokémon Battles."

"So it's like dog fighting?"

"What's a dog?" asked Ash. Mario, Harry, and Batman facepalmed.

"Moving on," said Batman, "How come you were expecting me and Mario?"

"Funny you ask that," said Harry, "Your friends, Robin and Luigi, gave me your names when I left Hogwarts to see if you would show up. They may just be psychic, because here you are!"

"Luigi's okay!" said Mario, "Thank god…"

"Hm, so Robin got there first," said Batman, "Won't believe it 'til I see it."

* * *

"So, who are you three badasses?" asked B.A.

"I'm Richard B. Riddick," said the man with sunglasses, who was sipping from what appeared to be a soup can.

"I am T-800," said the other man with sunglasses, "Call me the Terminator."

"And I'm Sergeant Cordell Walker," said the bearded man with a cowboy hat, who tipped it up to show his eyes.

"Well, I am B.A. Baracus," said Mr. T's look-alike as Thor walked over to the table. The four men looked up at the God of Thunder.

"Wow," he said, "I feel awesome just by standing here. And I have a superiority complex, so you won't get that comment out of me easily."

"At least you admit it," said Riddick, taking a sip from his cup.

"Any particular reason you're drinking from a soup cup?" asked Walker.

"Tea, actually," replied Riddick, "This is my teacup."

* * *

"This is a piece of junk," said Tony Stark, who had let himself into the engine room, "What does this thing run on?"

"Well, to be honest, magic," said the conductor.

Tony gave a little chuckle.

"What?" asked the conductor, "Don't believe in magic?"

"I'm just saying that it's preposterous," said Tony.

"Really?" asked Hermione, who had been standing in the corner of the room, taking out a wand, "_Avis!"_

Suddenly, a small flock of white doves appeared from the tip of her wand, which flew around the room before perching in random places.

Tony smiled. "Nice trick," he said, "But I'll stick with science."

Hermione smiled as well, but it was darker, more malicious. "_Oppungo!_"

* * *

Harry was about to check on the conductor, but when he heard Tony's screams as he was assaulted by birds, he decided that it was best not to open the door. Spider-Man walked up to him.

"Hey, Potter, we're almost there, right?" asked Spider-Man.

"I think so, yes," replied the young wizard, glancing out the window, "In fact, we are here. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Peter Parker looked out the window as the stone castle came into view. Spider-Man was about to say, "wow", when a crushing force from above crashed through the room and pinned him to the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING ME AT THE FREAKING STATION!" shouted

* * *

"What do you mean they disappeared?" shouted the Joker, furious.

"I had a lock on them," said Dr. Wily, "And then - POOF! Gone!"

"Where were they last?" asked Lex Luthor.

"Uh ... King's Cross Station!"

"Then start from there and figure it out!" yelled the Joker.

"Sir," said Ganondorf, walking into the room, "You're recieving a message."

"From who?"

"He hasn't told me his name yet. He's some creep in a mask with a faulty respirator. See for yourself." The Joker pressed a button, and a hologram appeared on his desk.

"Hello," he said, "I am Darth Vader. I realize that you have been recruiting some of the world's finest villains. I have an offer for you."

* * *

**Mr. T meets Vin Diesel meets Arnold Schwarzenegger meets Chuck Norris. Your welcome.**

**To ****New Characters:**

Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)

Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)

Pikachu (Pokémon)

Richard B. Riddick (Riddick)

T-800 (Terminator)

Cordell Walker (Walker Texas Ranger)

Darth Vader (Star Wars)

**Reviews are appreciated. Recommendations for future characters will be put into consideration.**

**-Spin**


	7. Something Evil This Way Comes

"Great Scott," said Doc, who was looking out the window of the _Hogwarts Express _along with Marty, Watson, and Holmes, "It's like it came right out of a storybook."

"Actually, Doc," said Deadpool, walking into the room, "Some of us did." He looked at Watson, who was confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Deadpool, who the noticed Pikachu sitting on the table where Ash, Mario, and Bruce Wayne were sitting.

"A WILD DEADPOOL APPEARS!" shouted Deadpool, jumping on the table and aiming his guns at the mouse, "WHAT WILL PIKACHU DO?"

"Who is this guy?" asked Ash as Pikachu charged electricity in its cheeks.

"Hey, could you lay off?" said Batman, who then grabbed Deadpool by the leg and threw him across the room.

"You're right," said the Merc with a Mouth, "What was I thinking? This guy's from the anime universe, he doesn't know about these video game references!"

Sherlock took his pipe out of his mouth. "Books? Anime? Television? What are you talking about, Deadpool? Do you know something we don't?"

"CAN'T LET YOU KNOW THAT, SHERLOCK!" said Deadpool, who ran out of the room shouting something along the lines of "chimichangas!"

There was a short silence in the room.

"Let's move on, shall we?" said Bond, who was standing in the corner the entire time, inconspicuous as one could possibly be. He reloaded his pistol before re-concealing it.

"Why are you arming yourself?" asked Doc.

"Always be on your toes, Brown," replied 007, walking after Deadpool.

* * *

The Joker and his posse of villains entered the Imperial Star Destroyer, some admiring the futuristic technology while others were more perplexed about how something could so big could be kept so shiny. A group of white-clad Stormtroopers guided them to a room where three figures stood. The one in the center was Darth Vader.

"So, this is an impressive setup you have here," said the Joker, "I can see why you call it a Star Destroyer."

"Mr. Joker," said Vader, "You and I are much alike in our goals. Save the universe, then conquer it."

"You are well-informed," said the Joker, "And I can see where this is going. You want us to team up."

"Close," said Vader, "I want you to surrender to my command and join me in my conquest."

For the first time in a long while, the Joker's smile faded. "Surrender?"

"Darth Vader," said Ganondorf, "I joined the Joker because he was not an absolute leader. I would get what I wanted when it was all said and done. But-"

"But what, Ganon?" asked Vader, "How can you trust the Joker?"

Ganondorf smiled, holding up his fist. A trio of golden triangles appeared on the back of his hand. "Trust me, only a fool would attempt to trick me. And while the Joker may seem otherwise, a fool he is not. If anyone, you are the fool, for believing we would simply submit to you."

"I did not say you would receive nothing in return," said Darth Vader.

"Keep talking," grunted Bowser, crossing his arms.

"When the chaos is stopped, the worlds will separate, but the dimensions themselves will not divide," said the Sith Lord, "And each planet will need a ruler. You all can be kings. Royalty."

"And who will be superior to us?" asked Doom.

"My master," said Vader, "The Emperor."

"There is one problem," said Fett, "Not all of us want to be kings." Magneto, Venom, Tobi, and a few others nodded in agreement.

"Your wish is my command," said Vader, "So long as it's within reason."

"Well, give me enough money to satisfy my needs and I should be good," said Fett.

"All I need is Spider-Man's neck broken," hissed Venom.

"Just promise me that when my world returns, there will be no human remaining," said Magneto.

Several others spoke their desires, and Vader nodded at each one.

"So, are we at an understanding?" asked Vader.

Joker approached the masked man. "We have a deal," he said, shaking his hand.

"Excellent. Loki," said Vader, turning to the man on his left, "Please escort our new friends out."

"Of course," said the man in the horned helmet, walking towards the door. Many of the villains began to follow him, except for Lex Luthor.

"Oh, Lord Vader," he said, "One more thing. Is there a prison onboard?"

"Yes, why?"

Luthor smiled.

* * *

The passengers who previously departed from the Hogwarts Express were drifting towards the castle in small rowboats lit by lanterns.

"So, Batman," said Holmes, "I hear that you're quite the detective."

"I don't like to brag," replied Batman.

"Fair enough. But together, with the assistance of Watson, Dr. Brown, Dr. Banner and the rest of them, we can figure this out."

"Don't forget me." Iron Man came down from the sky and began to fly beside the boat, his mask down so they can see Tony Stark's face, "Remember, I built this suit's prototype in a cave." He noticed, in Captain America's rowboat, the Captain was giving Tony a 'showoff' face, so he saluted the super soldier and flew off towards the castle.

"So, Harry, what's this school like?" asked Holmes.

Harry smiled. "Like magic. No other words can describe it."

In another rowboat, Mario squinted as he noticed someone on the shore waving at him. He was able to distinguish a green hat and overalls, and he immediately knew who it was. Mario waved at his brother.

"Mario!" called Luigi, who was standing beside a boy in a red and green outfit and a yellow cape, plus a small mask for good measure.

"Must be Robin," figured Mario, "But why is he wearing tights?"

"In case you haven't noticed," said Spider-Man, "It's a recurring theme."

The boats pulled up to the shore, and Luigi ran up to Mario, who hugged his brother and began crying a fountain of tears. Deadpool laughed.

"Whoa, Luigi, settle down, it's only been a week!" said Mario, trying to get his brother to pull himself together.

"Mr. Wayne," said Robin as Batman walked onto the shore, "Long time, no see!"

"Nice to see you, Dick," replied Batman.

"Is that really the way you should be treating your friend?" asked Bruce Banner.

"Excuse me, what does this word 'dick' mean?" asked Thor.

"Guys, that's my name!" said Robin, "Dick Greyson!"

There was a long silence.

"You didn't answer my question," said Thor. Dr. Banner whispered it in his ear.

"Well, why didn't you just say pe-" began the God of Thunder when Goku covered his mouth. Thor struggled, but Goku held strong as he struggled to break free. Link, who was watching this unfold, was confused.

"I'll handle him," said Goku.

"Come on, everybody, let's get inside," said Harry, "There's a storm coming."

"Yeah, there is," said Marty as the group headed into the castle.

* * *

"So, how are the Teen Titans doing?" Batman asked his sidekick.

"You could say it's going as usual," said Robin, "Which isn't completely reassuring."

"Yeah, especially considering who's on the team," muttered Batman, "Are they here?"

"They're around, but there are a lot of people here."

Three-fourths A-Team walked behind them, along with B.A.'s new friends from the train ride. "So, how do you think Face is doing?" asked Murdock, "My guess is that he's either having the time of his life or is begging for mercy."

"He asked for it," said Hannibal.

"What happened to him?" asked Riddick.

"There was a succubus involved," said Hannibal.

"Talking about me?" asked a woman who was walking behind them. They all turned around in surprise to see Morrigan and Face standing behind them.

"Face!" shouted B.A., "How the hell did you get here?"

"Uh … the wings?" said Morrigan.

"How did you know where we were?" asked Walker.

Morrigan leaned in close to the Texas Ranger. "I know things," she said seductively.

Walker smiled. "Nice try, but it's going to take more than some sweet talk and a D-cup to win me over." Morrigan pouted.

Meanwhile, the Avengers were walking in their own group. "So, see anyone you recognize yet?" asked Steve Rogers.

"I did see a couple of little kids with a severe case of foot hair," said Iron Man.

"Such strange creatures," said Thor, "Although not as strange as a Bilgesnipe." The other Avengers gave him strange looks.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" asked Thor.

"You Asgardians are so confusing," said Dr. Banner.

"I know, right," called a man in a purple outfit that was standing against a wall.

"Clint?" said Tony.

"Hawkeye?" said Thor.

"Yep, it's me," said the archer, who began to walk with the group, "So, what's life been like without me?"

"Uh … destruction of governmental property, imprisonment, jailbreak," said Tony, "Nothing too exciting."

"And yet I still feel left out," said Clint, "So, Dr. Banner, any more … you know, incidents?"

"Three," replied Banner.

"Well, you haven't had any today, right?"

"Not yet."

"Hey, hurry up!" called Harry from further down the hall, "There's someone I want you to meet!"

"We're coming," said Bond, "But who is this?"

They all gathered around Harry as he walked up to a door. He stuck his wand in the lock, muttered spell, and the door opened.

"I still prefer science," muttered Iron Man.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Tony," said Luigi.

"So, who is this?" asked Peter Parker.

"Harry?" called an old man's voice, "Is that you? Have you brought guests?"

"Gentlemen," began Harry.

"And ladies," said Morrigan.

"Right. I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine: Professor Dumbledore."

They entered the room, where a man with a long beard stood in front of his desk. A red bird flew above him, screeching.

"Uh … exactly why did you want us to meet this old-timer?" asked Marty McFly.

"Because he is the most powerful living wizard," said Harry.

"Don't be so sure, Harry," said Dumbledore, "I have suspicions that _he _is back as well."

* * *

**You know, the Bilgesnap! Huge, scaly, big antlers?**

**To be continued…**

**New Characters:**

Loki (Marvel)

Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)

Robin (DC)

Hawkeye (Marvel)

Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter)

**Reviews are appreciated. Recommendations for future characters will be put into consideration.**

**-Spin**


End file.
